


The Promised Knight's Lady

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Crack, F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Sheila is the object of seduction.  And cruelty!  and corsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promised Knight's Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo, Prompt: AU: Romance Novel

Sheila’s heart beat like a kettle drum within her breast. The new visitor had certainly managed to shake up her ordinary, humdrum life within the stifling cloister of Lord Arthur’s castle!

And then they informed her that this black-eyed stranger was no simple visitor but a king, set to marry her that very evening. Married they were, swiftly, by her Cousin’s high board, but afterward did her new groom collapse in his seat, complaining about the chill of the castle and the lack of servents about to wait upon his whims.

The stranger was brash, with a cold air about him, but Sheila put off thinking about it too harshly - she reckoned immediately that all men from his town were exactly like him. She immediately set herself about making herself as useful as humanly possible.

Promised Ones needed seamstresses, and, of course, they needed warm clothing to protect them against the harsh elements. With great devotion, she dedicated herself to copying his people’s finest embroidery, her ivory bosoms straining against the restriction of her corset as she endeavored to push her needle ever deeper through the material.

But when she appeared to give him his gift, he was most unappreciative. A HORSEBLANKET, he called it.

Well, that wouldn’t do! She wouldn’t let him have her goat! Sheila stormed away - after giving him a good hard slap to the cheek. She’d find someone else to take her ripe body and thus making them heir to her kingdom.

But he caught her at the door and crushed her in his arms. His requests for sugar – whatever that meant – and his brusque handling of her body were lost in a roar of blood as it rushed to her head. He ripped her bodice apart and embraced her in his rough arms, his calloused workman’s hands spreading goosebumps along her as they coasted toward her secret place. Sheila melted instantly, cooing, allowing herself to be carried literally away by his touch.

Before the fireplace, they united into one being.

And together they climbed the mountains of desire, swimming through the current of passion. They rode the golden rocket toward ecstasy far into the night, then shattered together against the rocky, molten shore of their lust, screams pouring out and washing through the cool night air.

*** 

The following day, he rode out with his army to inspect his new lands. Sheila, though she was alone, was quite merry, and put herself to the task of making the castle presentable for him upon his return. As she bustled about her chores, it seemed as if most of the world had awoken to wish Sheila good luck. Birds flocked around her, tweeting softly, and the children of the castle tailed her about. It was a beautiful day.

Until her love’s twin brother took advantage of the men’s absence to attack the castle. 

*** 

“Foul beast! Unhand me!” 

Ashley hovered over her, snarling, with a sick grin pasted across his face. “You’re a sweet little thing…”

She cried out and winced away. By the time her beloved arrived, her skirts were already over her head. He disposed of the bastard, then carried her away to safety.

And when she turned up pregnant, he shunned her, believing the child to be of his brother.

But Sheila was an especially Plucky Heroine, and was most certainly not too stupid to live! She remained firm, for she knew it was her Lord’s child that she carried. By the time their child was born, she’d already plotted to prove his worth.

*** 

The wizard was the one who showed him, in the end, that his brother had gained no favor from Sheila.

There was a great lot of remorse and begging and groveling before they moved back into their little castle paradise.

And as for their son? Well, he had a special destiny of his own, but for now let’s leave the happy couple at their very happy

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Evil Dead Trilogy** , all of whom are the property of **Rosebud Releasing/Universal Pictures**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
